Weaponless Love
by AutumnStarr
Summary: A simple one shot of three differetn scenes of what Teyla really went through from The Gift and Siege III a JT fic if you will, for safety it is rated T and is centered on Teyla


_Swing, block, parry, strike. Block! ah!_ Teyla though as she sparred with John, she was tired, though John looked as if he'd been working out, _or has he?_ Teyla thought striking fast with her own Athosian rods, John blocked and spun, Teyla almost lost her balance, but she managed to block John, barely.

"You tired already?" John asked as the pair went back to sparring, Teyla merely shook her head, her eyes though showed that she indeed was weary, John sent a flurry of swings at Teyla, and one of them connected, and Teyla hissed out a grunt of pain, John pulled back a step.

Teyla straightened up, "Continue Major, it is only a bruise" she said breathing hard.

"You going easy on me?" John asked still waiting, though ready to defend himself, he didn't want to hurt Teyla, but then even if he never ment to do so...

Teyla shook her head, "No lets continue, I assure you I am not going easy on you." She said looking to John, when he nodded she made her move, almost catching John offguard, John blocked and the pair sparred for another five full minutes before John made a move and had Teyla on the ground rolling a few meters on the floor.

"Are you OK?" John asked going over to Teyla who was slowly getting up from the floor, "Yes" she said, John just looked at her, "you sure? Because most of the time it is me picking my ass off the ground." he offered a hand to her and she took it, John pulled Teyla to her feet.

"Truthfully I have not been sleeping much, when I do I have nightmares of the Wraith." Teyla said as she got to her feet then went to the bench.

"Well, you aren't the only one" John said watching Teyla. _Boy is she beautiful... wait a minute John you gotta think like a man here she's on your team and she is NOT from Earth... Ok I'm over that now... maybe not... crap._ John thought as he watched Teyla.

"It has not been this bad since my father was taken." Teyla said after a minute or so, John gave her a 'tell me more' look and she said, "I'll tell you later" then the comm started up for the mission briefing in fifteen minutes and the pair left the Gym.

-------- later that same day -------

Teyla was in the Gym, waiting for John, after lunch and and before John's leaving for the Alpha Site Teyla had manged to get him to meet her in the gym when he returned, ready to sparr, and indeed she was ready to sparr, only thing was, she also wanted to tell of the most recent nightmare she had after speaking with Dr. Hightmyer. She had seen her father.

John arrived about ten ,minutes after Teyla got to the Gym, he though was not exactly ready to spar per se, but he was surprised to find Teyla ready to do so, only he said, "what's up? You look worried about something." John said taking off his tac vest and setting it on a bench along with his jacket.

"I am worried, I'm also... Scared" Teyla said, making John rais an eyebrow in plain confusion, with a hint of worry, making him take her into a hug seeing that she seemed ready to go into a nervous breakdown right then.

"OK, uh... I'm not really good at this but uh... start at the beginning, from the time I left you to go to the Alpha Site until I got here to you in this room." he said trying to sound not worried, only it was hard as he held his friend against him in a hug, He only hoped she was not crying into his chest right then, because she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Teyla pulled back from John, "Well, after you left I went back to my room to think, then went to see Hightmyer like you thought I should, and I did, after speaking with her I went back to my room to try and sleep, only when I slept..." Teyla bit back a sob, "I watched my father die from a Wraith, I..." She then broke down as John took her back into a hug, "..I couldn't turn away even if I tried, because it was me that was killing him." she sobbed out into Johns shoulder.

John though just sat there holding his friend as she cried her eyes out, not saying a word, just thinking of how bad that would have to be for someone like Teyla who lived in hiding from the Wraith all the time, _Seems to me things are getting better and better._ John thought, then he said while still holding his friend, "Don't worry, I already have a few things that I need to do," John pulled Teyla to arms length and looked her in the eyes, "Tell you what, why don't you go see Beckett, maybe even see Halling or someone you know trhat you can confide in that can be with you until I get back, Ford and I are going to check something on a planet that McKay fround." John smiled, well, he tried to smile, "At least you could do something to get your mind off the nightmare." he said in a what he hoped was a happier tone to his worried voice.

Teyla then nodded and hugged John once more, "Thank you" she said John though just smiled, knowing that whatever Teyla would do, he'd return to help her through what she was going through.

The pair then left the gym and split up, John going one way and Teyla going the other towards her rooms to change, she needed to know something, something that nobody wanted her to know.

----- a few days later ----

Teyla entered Beckett's office, and noticed Dr. Weir with him, "You both look how I feel" she said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit, a hint of a smile appeared on Carsons face though nothing changed on Weir'e face. "Is something wrong?"

"You are going to want to sit down" Carson said hoping to ease Teyla's nerves, she'd been with John and Rodney most of the past week almost every minute of every waking hour.

Teyla though was unmoved, "What is the matter? Is there something I should know?" she looked from Carson to Weir, confusion clealry seen on her face

"I translated what I could from the log you and the team brought back, and... you are sure you don't want to sit down?" Weir said, Teyla just looked at her as if saying 'get on with it please' Weir took a deep breath and started up what she knew "The Wraith were conducting experiments on your ancestors. It was just one Wraith actually, and he was doing against the wishes of the other Wraith, which is why the place was hard for you guys to get to."

Teyla looked rather... confused, "what was he trying to do?" she asked somewhat afraid of what answers she would get.

Carson told her what he thought, as if the Wraith were making a better type of food, and the three spoke for a few minutes about what was really going on. Only Carson and Weir were trying to stall for some reason, "_Please_, tell me." Teyla said all but begging.

Carson took a deep breath then spoke, "You have some Wraith DNA in your gentick make-up." was all he said, Teyla though very confused just looked at him, then when it dawned on her she slowly left the Infirmary.

----- two weeks later(time of The Sige III) ---

Teyla laid out on the medical bed, once more hooked up to some wires, the city had been attacked, and they repelled the attack, only at a small cost of lives, though Teyla was thinking about what she had to do, again.

"The second I feel there is a problem, I'm pulling you out" Carson said as he took a seat by the bed next to a computer.

"I understand" Teyla said, then she went quiet and said "I'm ready."

"Weir, this is Carson, we're set to go." Carson said into his radio.

"Great, lets send our message" Weir said. "Teyla, you sure you want to do this?"

"I am" Teyla said.

"Do it" Weir said.

Teyla closed her eyes and started to think, the image that hit her was at first foggy, then it sharpened as a pair of Wraith Drones walked by, "I'm on the ship" Teyla said, Carson checked the computer, making sure everything was OK. "They see me!" she said, all but yelling, Then she gasped and shot bolt upright, breathing hard.

"Teyla?" Carson asked tentivly.

Teyla smiled as she spopke, "the message has been delivered" she said, then the smile faded, not only did she help save the city, but she woke up fast because she saw her father again, and he wasn't dead! After a few more minutes, she got up after Carson had unhooked the wires, and she went straight to bed to sleep. Or at least try to, there came a banging on the door, getting up somewhat tired she opened it and there stood Radek, "Ford just left with a Jumper, and John wanted you to see this, he said you might know what it is." the man then handed her a folder filled with full color photos of a small area near the now abandoned Jumper.

Teyla took the folder and Radek left, opening it at radom her heart caught in her throat, her father satred back at her, lifelessly.

All but crying Teyla got her radio and asked for John to come to her room as she wanted to talk to him. then she turned the radio off not even bothering to listen if someone responded.

John arrived at the door to Teyla's bedroom/apartment and knocked twice, the door slid open and he stepped inside, and saw Teyla sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, she was crying, John then shut the door behind him and took off his radio and tac vest and left them by thr door abefore going over to Teyla, sitting on the bed next to her she was sobbing uncontrolibly he took her into a hug and held onto her letting her cry into his shoulder again for the second time in two weeks, after about a minute he said, "I take it something happened when you sent our message?"

Teyla could only nod, her face buried in Johns shoulder as she held onto him like a child would hold onto its mother.

"What happened?" John asked, already hating himself for asking.

Teyla only pointed to the picture of her father on the side table, he was dead sure but not fully fed on by a Wraith. John was taken aback by the strong likeness the man in the picture had to Teyla, it was then that it dawned on him, he was looking at her father, her dead father, the same man that was now _in the Atlantis Deathroom right then!_

_Teyla is not going to like this_ John thought seeing the photo and remembering the body he had to carry back to Atlantis to be check out, Carson had concluded that the man, Teylas father, had died of a stab through the heart with something sharp. Only John _knew_ in his own heart that Teyla was truly the one that was stabbed, only instead of with something sharp is was the pain of losing someone dear to her, someone who had raised her from a newborn, "I uh... I really hate to tell you this but, Halling is ready for you in the Gate Room upstairs, he ah... he thinks it is best you get some time alone with your father before you guys do the uh... buryial thing or end of life thing or what you call it?"

"Th End of ones life Rutial, Yes, but you say that my fathers' body is here?" Teyla asked somewhat still crying and rather confused.

Johnnodded, "Yup, he is waiting for you now, in fact, why don't I go tell him you are on your way to him, while you get yourself cleaned up, your hair is a total mess" John said with a smile hoping to get Teyla back on track and happy again, he hated to think of it but he did not like it when she was sad. Somehow something about Teyla made him want to keep her happy.

----- two months later ----

Teyla stood on her home planet looking out over the wide river, she had just gone to her fathers grave, somewhat at peace with his passing, only she was worried now, who actually killed him if it was not the Wraith?

It was a question that would have to wait and she knew it.

A smile appeared on her face as Jumper Seven appeared in the sky and landed behind where she was standing looking out over the river, John came out and walked up next to her, "it's quiet here." he commented as he stood beside Teyla, who merely took John into a hug, she was happy now, happy that she had someone to 'lean on' when in trouble, or sad or whatever.

"No" She said, "It is just right, after all, my father perfered the peace and quiet of nature" Teyla said looking up to John's face as she leaned on his shoulder, her hands in his as they watched the sun set behind the hills on the other side of the lake.

The End


End file.
